Loving You From Now On
by rocketeer7
Summary: "Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah kau tidak membenci adikmu itu?" "Bicara lagi dan akan kutendang wajahmu." "Jongdae-ya, aku butuh bantuanmu!" "Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Aku akan memisahkan mereka, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan aku butuh kau untuk rencanaku, Jongdae." BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK, CHANSOO, HUNBAEK! YAOI, BL, DLDR! ONESHOT


_**Loving You From Now On**_

_**.**_

_**Scripwriter : rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo**_

_**.**_

Kriiiiiing

Baekhyun terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik alarmnya yang berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Baekhyun dengan malas mematikan alarmnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi, ia lalu keluar dan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga kediaman Byun dengan cepat. Baekhyun lalu sampai di meja makan keluarga Byun. Baekhyun melihat malas ke arah meja makan saat melihat eomma dan adik kandungnya-Byun Kyungsoo.

"Pa-pagi, hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo, adik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, sayang?" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Tidak, eomma. Aku akan membawa bekal, seperti biasa." Baekhyun lalu memasukkan bekal yang diberi oleh Bibi Yoo kedalam tasnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Sebegitu bencinya kah kakaknya itu dengannya? Sebenarnya apa salah Kyungsoo sehingga Baekhyun segitu bencinya dengannya? Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Namun setiap Kyungsoo mencoba mendekati Baekhyun, aura membunuh Baekhyun selalu muncul. Tersirat banyak sekali kebencian yang terpendam pada diri Baekhyun untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tu-tunggu hyung! Aku akan pergi, jadi kau sarapanlah." Kyungsoo lantas berdiri, mencium singkat tangan eommanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu kembali duduk di ruang makan.

"Baekhyun. Tidak bisakah kau tidak membenci adikmu itu?" ucap eomma Baekhyun serius. Jangan katakan Nyonya Byun tidak tahu apa yang dialami kedua anaknya itu. Nyonya Byun sangat tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat membenci adiknya sejak kecil.

"Tidak akan, eomma." Jawab singkat Baekhyun.

~461~

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya, dan mendapati temannya-apakah bisa disebut teman jika Baekhyun selalu risih dengannya?-Oh Sehun, sedang menunggu Baekhyun di depan rumahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, Oh Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya membuatnya risih. Ia tahu bahwa Oh Sehun menyukainya-namun sayangnya hati Baekhyun sudah milik namja lain, walaupun namja itu tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Hai, Baek." Ucap Sehun.

"Panggil aku hyung! Dasar." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun yang gemas lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

"Tidak mau, kau itu lebih pendek dariku, lebih manis dariku, dan-"

"Bicara lagi dan akan kutendang wajahmu." Uh-oh. Baekhyunnya sensitif sekali hari ini. Ngg, permisi Sehun? Baekhyunmu? Sadarlah Oh Sehun, kau belum bisa memiliki Baekhyun.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, pikir Sehun.

"Ayo berangkat." Sehun menaiki motor sport-nya, Baekhyun lalu naik di belakang Sehun.

Selama 10 menit lamanya Sehun memacu motor sport berwarna merahnya melewati jalanan kota Seoul. Setiap hari Sehun selalu mengantar jemput Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo menaiki bus untuk sampai di sekolahnya. Sekolah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama, School of Performing Arts. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak mentah mentah ketika tahu adiknya yang beda satu tingkat dengannya itu untuk satu sekolah dengannya, namun apa daya, Nyonya Park begitu bersikeras.

Baekhyun turun dari motor Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ah." Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk dan mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya."

Hingga Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya, Baekhyun bertemu Park Chanyeol, orang yang selama ini merebut hatinya hingga Sehun sekalipun tidak bisa masuk. Aneh, kelas Chanyeol kan di sebelah, untuk apa dia masuk ke kelas Baekhyun? Baekhyun yang tidak ambil pusing lalu menaruh tasnya di bangku dekat jendela. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sudah datang langsung tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun," Ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku depan Baekhyun dengan tubuh diputar sehingga menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit heran sekaligus senang, apa ini? Park Chanyeol berbicara dengannya?

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berusaha tetap cool dan menyembunyikan kegugupan dari setiap kata katanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu sepulang sekolah, kau tunggu aku disini ya?"

Baekhyun semakin mengernyit heran, ada perlu apa Park Chanyeol dengannya? Apakah mungkin...

Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin berfikir sejauh itu.

"Mm-hm." Baekhyun mengiyakan lelaki jangkung itu. Chanyeol terlihat senang sekali, terlihat dari ekspresinya. Walaupun ekspresi lelaki jangkung itu selalu bahagia, namun yang kali ini beda, seperti menang lotre, mungkin? Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap lebih atas apa yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Baekhyun."

~461~

Menepati janjinya, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di kelasnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Baekhyun sudah merapikan buku bukunya dan sudah berniat pulang sebenarnya. Baekhyun menengok ke jendela, memperhatikan jika Chanyeol sudah datang atau belum. Sekitar 5 menit berlalu, Baekhyun lalu menemukan sosok jangkung itu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah mau menemuiku." Chanyeol lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun seperti posisi yang tadi pagi. Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dan mencoba tidak gugup karena sedekat ini dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aduh. Tidak usah seformal itu denganku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Maaf, Chan...yeol?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk memanggil namja di depannya itu dengan informal.

"Ah, ya, Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius. Sepertinya, Chanyeol tidak pernah seserius ini ketika berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Apa itu?" Tidak dipungkiri lagi, jantung Baekhyun sekarang berdetak sangat cepat. Dia sangat mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol. Semoga apa yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Baekhyun... aku... Mencintai Byun Kyungsoo. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk berusaha mendapatkan hatinya, kau 'kan kakaknya? Kau mau kan membantuku?"

Serasa ada yang menohok hati Baekhyun, dalam, sangat dalam. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Chanyeol? Dia mencintai Byun Kyungsoo? Bukan dirinya? Dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membantunya pula? Seperti pepatah, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Kenapa harus adiknya? Adik yang sangat dibencinya setengah mati? Gila, ini semua gila!

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun tentang lamunannya tentang adiknya yang kini telah dicintai oleh Chanyeol, namja yang Baekhyun cintai.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kau mau membantuku, 'kan?"

"Ma-maaf, aku harus pulang." Baekhyun lalu cepat cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari air mata itu menetes dari matanya. Ia sangat membenci Kyungsoo, dan kini kebenciannya terhadap Kyungsoo semakin berlipat. Ia harus menjauhi Kyungsoo atau ia bisa sewaktu waktu membunuh adiknya itu.

~461~

_"Eomma, mana kado untuk Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun kecil memberikan puppy eyes andalannya sembari menarik-narik baju Ny_onya _Byun. Nyonya Byun yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas pekerjaan itu langsung menatap Baekhyun penuh sayang._

_ "Maaf, Baekhyunnie, eomma dan appa sedang sibuk, jadi belum sempat membelikan Baekhyun kado," ucapan Nyonya Byun membuat Baekhyun kecil ingin menangis, "kapan kapan saja, ya."_

_ "Ta-tapi kemarin Kyungsoo mendapat boneka beruang besar dari appa, dan mobil mobilan baru dari eomma..." Baekhyun menahan tangisnya yang ingin keluar. Nyonya Byun sekali lagi menghentikan pekerjaannya membaca berkas berkas itu._

_ "Waktu itu eomma dan appa 'kan tidak sibuk, Baekhyunnie." ucap Nyonya Byun._

_ "Ta-tapi..."_

_ "Sudah malam, tidurlah Baekhyunnie. Eomma sedang sibuk."_

Baekhyun tersadar pada lamunannya akan masa lalu. Kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang pernyataan Chanyeol tadi siang. Baekhyun sadar akan kebenciannya pada Kyungsoo, adiknya. Sebenarnya kenapa Baekhyun membenci Kyungsoo? Irikah dia pada sosok adiknya yang selalu jadi prioritas utama itu? Sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu diberikan kasih sayang yang lebih daripada dirinya? Sejak kecil memang Baekhyun melihat orang-orang disekitarnya lebih sayang kepada Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya. Selalu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung? Kau didalam?" Suara Kyungsoo dari luar kamar Baekhyun membuyarkan pikirannya. Baekhyun tidak akan sudi untuk sekedar menjawab kata-kata Kyungsoo. Menatapnya saja ia sudah tidak sudi.

"Hyung? Eomma mengajak makan diluar, kompornya sedang rusak. Bersiap-siaplah ya hyung?" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dari balik pintu. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia lebih memilih mati kelaparan ketimbang makan satu meja dengan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa saja membunuh Kyungsoo dengan garpu jika ia makan semeja dengan Kyungsoo.

Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah tidak sudi.

Dan kebencian itu membuncah ketika tahu Park Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sangat ingin menonjok wajah Chanyeol saat ia menyatakannya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo, wajahnya sangat berseri-seri.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir. Selama ini Kyungsoo mengambil semuanya darinya. Kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya, perhatian saudara-saudaranya, bahkan kini orang yang dicintainya. Baekhyun berfikir, bagaimana kalau ia merebut Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo? Merebut satu saja hal yang dipunyai oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun 'kan sudah bertekad untuk membuat Kyungsoo menderita.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah bertekad.

Dia akan merebut Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo. . Bagaimanapun caranya.

~461~

Seperti biasanya, hari ini Baekhyun tidak sarapan bersama dengan Nyonya Byun dan Kyungsoo. Sebagai gantinya, ia membawa bekal yang dimasakkan oleh Bibi Yoo. Dia sudah mempunyai rencana hari ini, dan dia mau rencananya itu berjalan dengan mulus sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan pernah jadian dengan Kyungsoo.

Seperti biasa pula, Oh Sehun sudah menunggu Baekhyun dengan motor sport nya. Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan kelas, menunggu seseorang yang dibutuhkannya untuk datang. Baekhyun bolak balik melirik jam tangannya, namun orang yang dicari Baekhyun tak kunjung datang. Ia menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan sebal.

"Anak itu kenapa lama sekali sih," gerutu Baekhyun setengah kesal.

Namun sedetik kemudian, mata Baekhyun menangkap sesosok namja yang berjalan ke arahnya-ke arah kelasnya. Baekhyun tak sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya, orang yang ia tunggu tunggu telah datang. Sahabatnya, partner in crime-nya. Orang yang bisa membantu Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya.

"Kim Jongdae!" Panggil Baekhyun senang. Jongdae lalu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Baek."

"Jongdae-ya, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

Jongdae mengernyit heran.

"Menyontek tugas kimia? Ah maaf, aku tidak mengerjakannya. Aku tak bisa." Ucap Jongdae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Bukaan! Aku butuh kau untuk menjalankan misi penting."

"Ha?" Jongdae mulai berfikir lambat. Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal, dan malah terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat membenci Byun Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menarik Jongdae untuk duduk di depan kelas sembari bercerita. Jongdae menyimak dengan serius cerita Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau juga tahu, aku menyukai Park Chanyeol."

"Mm-hm. Lalu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan kemarin Park Chanyeol berbicara padaku bahwa dia menyukai Byun Kyungsoo, dan ingin aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo."

"Ha?" Jongdae masih mencerna satu per satu perkataan Baekhyun. "APAAAAA!?"

"Jongdae, Demi Tuhan, pelankan suaramu!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya sendiri saat mendengar teriakan Jongdae yang oh astaga-sangat memekkakkan telinga.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Jongdae masih tidak merubah ekspresi kagetnya, "Kau serius, Baek? Maksudku, astaga, Baek! Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata karena ucapanmu barusan."

"Aku bersumpah, Jongdae-ya." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Aku akan memisahkan mereka, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan aku butuh kau untuk rencanaku, Jongdae."

" Rencana apa?"

Baekhyun lalu berbicara tentang rencana liciknya kepada Jongdae. Entahlah, Baekhyun kepikiran dengan rencana itu tadi malam sebelum ia tidur. Dan ia bertekad akan melaksanakannya demi ketidakbahagiaan Kyungsoo. Adiknya itu sudah cukup membuatnya kesal selama 17 tahun dalam hidupnya, dan ia bersumpah akan membalas Kyungsoo jika waktunya.

Baekhyun menyudahi rencananya.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau orang terkejam yang pernah kutemui. Dan ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencari masalah denganmu." Jongdae tertawa sehabis mendengar rencana Baekhyun yang menurutnya hebat itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau membantu tidak?"

Jongdae terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Untuk 3 porsi besar buljjajang."

"Apapun untukmu. Deal!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae lalu bersalaman.

~461~

Kini Baekhyun sedang berada di kelas XI MIA 9, kelas Park Chanyeol. Sekarang adalah waktunya pulang, dan saat bel berbunyi tadi Baekhyun langsung buru buru menuju kelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun celingukan mencari sosok jangkung itu ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Dan saat ia melihat ke dekat meja guru, disanalah ada sosok Park Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Oh? Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku mau membantumu." Ucap Baekhyun, berakting senang. Sungguh, dalam hati Baekhyun ingin mengumpat di depan Chanyeol karena telah berucap ingin membantunya. Tapi Baekhyun sadar, ini semua hanya akting. Semata-mata untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo dan merebut hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Eh? Serius?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Serius." Baekhyun menunjukkan 'v' sign dengan tangannya, "bagaimana jika kita berbicara di tempat lain?"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Byun Kyu-adikku?" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia harus pura-pura dekat dengan Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan dia adiknya. Chanyeol mungkin akan curiga jika Baekhyun menyebut Kyungsoo dengan nama lengkap dengan marga. Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusuri koridor kelas XI yang mulai sepi, dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat aku adalah anggota osis?" Chanyeol memulai ceritanya, "Aku yang meng-ospek Kyungsoo. Dan aku terjatuh dalam pesonanya semenjak saat itu."

Uh-oh. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak bertanya hal seperti itu. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan menjambak rambutnya dengan keras. Atau paling tidak, mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya, Baek?"

'_Ada! Itu kau, bodoh! Dasar manusia tidak peka asdfghjkl_'-"Ehm, tidak."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu berhenti di ujung koridor yang menuju ke taman sekolah. Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang ke suatu objek, pandangannya seperti terfokuskan. Baekhyun tidak berkedip, membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol lalu mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Voila! Pemandangan dua orang (seperti) berciuman tersuguhkan ke dua orang itu. Dan Chanyeol bisa lihat jika kedua orang itu adalah orang yang disukainya-Byun Kyungsoo, dan anak kelas sebelah, Kim Jongdae. Mata Chanyeol memanas melihat adegan tersebut, tangannya mengepal keras.

"Chan-Chanyeol? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun (sok) khawatir. Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun, lalu pergi menjauhi Baekhyun dengan wajah menahan amarah.

'_Ini baru permulaan, Park Chanyeol.'_ Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sementara itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bangku taman itu?

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" Jongdae duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang membolak balik majalah sastra untuk presentasi besok. Kyungsoo lalu berdiri lalu membungkuk ke arah Jongdae dengan tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim!"

"Ah, tidak usah seformal itu." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya. "Panggil hyung saja, aku kan sahabat kakakmu."

"Ah, ne, hyung." Kyungsoo kikuk dibuat Jongdae.

"Kau suka baca majalah sastra?" tanya Jongdae mencairkan suasana.

"Aniyo, ini untuk presentasi besok, hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan majalah sastranya.

"Eh, tunggu, Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu di wajahmu." Jongdae lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah bersih dan tidak ada apa apanya. Namun, dari balik kepala Kyungsoo, mereka terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

Itulah rencana pertama Byun Baekhyun.

~461~

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Karena kejadian tadi, hari ini moodnya sedang baik. Baekhyun harus berpikir untuk menciptakan rencana-rencana selanjutnya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut sudah merupakan suatu keharusan bagi Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun tidak peduli orang akan men-capnya sebagai _absolute antagonist, _Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli apa kata orang. Dia hanya mempedulikan misinya sekarang.

Baekhyun mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam tas dan menancapkan headset ke telinganya. Entah tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin mendengarkan lagu.

Amatsuki - A Solution For Jealousy.

Pikiran Baekhyun lalu melayang kemana mana.

_Baekhyun kecil tengah meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, badannya sangat panas dan ia muntah muntah hari itu sehingga ia tidak masuk sekolah. Ia lalu mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dengan keras, ia berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Dengan langkah terhuyung Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya._

_ "Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo, kau tak apa? Badanmu panas sayang!" Baekhyun dapat mendengar Nyonya Byun memekik khawatir. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo, Nyonya Byun, dan Tuan Byun yang berada di sofa tengah._

_ "Yeobo, siapkan mobil! Kyungsoo harus kerumah sakit!" pekik Nyonya Byun lagi. Tuan Byun langsung berlari menuju parkiran dan menyiapkan mobil untuk membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit._

_ "Ayo Kyungsoo sayang, kita ke rumah sakit." Nyonya Byun memapah Kyungsoo menuju parkiran._

_ "Tapi... Baekhyun juga sakit..." Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing. Baekhyun yang bersedih lalu lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di bawah selimutnya lagi. _

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk tertera di layar smartphone Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun akan masa kecilnya.

_From : 010124618412_

_Thursday, 9 April 2015 ; 16.23 PM_

_Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja._

_Aku hanya shock._

Ini pasti dari Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, darimana Chanyeol tahu nomor ponselnya? Oh, apakah ini sebuah kemajuan? Baekhyun tersenyum senyum sendiri hanya dengan memikirkannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun langsung men-save nomor Chanyeol dan membalas pesannya.

_To : Park Chanyeol_

_Thursday, 9 April 2015 ; 16.25 PM_

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga merasa bersalah mengajakmu berjalan jalan tadi._

_Himnae!_

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Merasa bersalah? Oh astaga, Baekhyun harus mendapat piala oscar karena aktingnya tadi siang. Baekhyun berguling-guling diatas kasurnya menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

Ting!

_From : Park Chanyeol_

_Thursday, 9 April 2015 ; 16.29 PM_

_Kau tidak salah apa apa, Baek :)_

_Aku punya kabar bagus, aku punya nomor Kyungsoo dan sekarang kami sedang berkirim pesan. Great!_

Gila! Satu pesan singkat saja sudah merusak mood Baekhyun yang tadinya bagus. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, dan memutuskan tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol yang membuat muak itu. Great apanya!? _Are you just fucking kidding me?_ Umpatan demi umpatan terus dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

Ia tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan menggunakan seragam. Ia berjalan ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Sesampainya di dapur, ia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang meminum segelas air putih sambil memegang ponselnya di tangan satunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis ketika menemukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berpura pura tak sengaja menyenggol keras lengan Kyungsoo yang memegang ponsel hingga ponsel itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Baekhyun terkaget melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Eh, aku tak sengaja." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas kearah Kyungsoo.

"Umm, tak apa-apa hyung. Masih bisa diperbaiki, sepertinya." Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang mati total akibat ulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berbicara lama lama lagi, ia mengambil teh oolong di kulkas lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan penuh kemenangan. Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengirim pesan singkat lagi, dan itu artinya perkembangan hubungan mereka akan semakin lambat.

Well, sebutlah Baekhyun sebagai sang antagonis sekarang.

~461~

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin dan berlari ke arahnya. Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Chanyeol?"

"Mau ke kantin bersama? Aku lapar." Chanyeol memegangi perutnya sambil memasang wajah memelas menandakan ia lapar sekarang. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Tumben? Atau jangan jangan kau ingin mentraktirku?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan sikutnya.

"Hei, hei, aku sedang krisis moneter, asal kau tahu." Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun yang dibalas death glare oleh Baekhyun.

"Yah, kau berat, tahu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mungil, Baek."

Pletak! Satu jitakan manis dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol.

"Auw, Baek!" Chanyeol mengaduh. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesakitan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah sampai di kantin. Baekhyun membeli sekotak susu strawberry dan satu porsi kare, sementara Chanyeol membeli segelas milkshake vanilla dan satu sandwich ham. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja.

"Baek, pelan pelan kalau makan, kau bisa tersed-

"UHUK! UHUK!" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur tersedak. Chanyeol geleng geleng dan menyerahkan susu kotak Baekhyun agar diminum. Baekhyun lalu meminum susu kotaknya dengan beringas.

"Hahaha, aduh! Wajahmu lucu, Baek." Chanyeol malah menertawakan Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat tersedak, yang berakhir mendapat death glare dari si mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan jurus hapkidoku ya?" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Ouch, galak sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Emm, Baek, aku berencana menembak Kyungsoo nanti di restoran Exodus. Kau mau mendoakanku kan?" Chanyeol berucap. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun diam sejenak.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol.

"Eh? Ya? Ah, selamat ya, Yeol." Baekhyun memaksakan senyum kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas melempar senyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, bulan depan akan ada traktiran untukmu jika aku jadian dengan Kyungsoo, Baek!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Well, ia harus memikirkan sebuah rencana sekarang.

~461~

Argh! Baekhyun buntu!

Kenapa sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir rencana apa-apa? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun harus berbuat sesuatu sekarang! Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo jadian. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol jadian adalah suatu malapetaka bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung kini berguling-guling di kasurnya dengan random.

Kim Jongdae! Ia harus bertanya pada Kim Jongdae!

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan nomor Jongdae.

_"What's up, Baek?" _sapa Jongdae di seberang telepon.

"Jongdae! Gawat! Chanyeol akan menembak Kyungsoo malam ini! Ah sial, dan aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk menggagalkannya!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan berapi-api di telepon, sehingga Jongdae harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sedikit.

_"Astaga, Baek! Chill out! Aku tidak pintar membuat rencana, tapi bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja mereka? Kau tahu tempatnya?"_

"Ya. Restoran exodus."

_ "Oke, kau jemput aku ya."_

"Call."

Baekhyun lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia melompat ke kasurnya dan berteriak di bekapan bantalnya, ia terlalu frustasi dengan semua ini. Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali turun ke bawah, masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, dan menjambak rambutnya hingga botak. Kenapa Byun Kyungsoo selalu saja mengganggu hidupnya?

~461~

Baekhyun sedang mengendap-endap bersama Jongdae di restoran Exodus, tempat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersama. Baekhyun dan Jongdae memesan meja yang agak jauh dari meja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker rilakkuma-nya, sementara Jongdae memakai topi dan jaket jeans-nya.

"Maaf, pesanan anda?" seorang waitress berdiri di depan meja Baekhyun dan Jongdae membuat kedua manusia itu kaget.

"Dua americano." Baekhyun berucap tanpa membaca daftar menu atau menanyakan pilihan Jongdae, dia asal menyebut saja. Karena mereka berdua ke restoran ini memang bukan untuk makan, melainkan untuk _stalking_.

Waitress itu mengangguk, lalu pergi.

"Lihat, mereka terlihat sangat serius." Ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh astaga-mereka berpegangan tangan!" Ucap Jongdae lagi dengan hebohnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram pinggiran meja hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku tahu, Jongdae-ya. Sudah diam!"

"Baek... apakah Kyungsoo... sedang mengangguk sekarang?" Jongdae memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata karena ia juga melihat apa yang dilihat Jongdae.

"Oh, astaga." Kini Baekhyun angkat bicara, melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa ingin mengambil americano mereka dan menyiramnya ke wajah Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku pulang!" tanpa basa basi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar uang lima puluh ribu won dan berlari keluar dari restoran. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat adegan yang ada di depannya itu. Jongdae yang melihat Baekhyun keluar pun juga ikut berlari keluar dari restoran.

Baekhyun uring-uringan. Dia meninju boneka rilakkuma-nya yang tidak bersalah dengan brutal. Amarah Baekhyun telah membuncah. Bahkan dia dan Jongdae tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tadi, namun ia sudah bisa menebak jika sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah jadian.

"Kyungsoo sialan! Ah, jinjja!" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Baekhyun melempar boneka rilakkuma tak bersalahnya ke lantai, lalu meloncat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa ini pertanda bahwa aku harus melupakan Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menerawang ke langit langit kamarnya, air mata mulai menetes di pipi putih Baekhyun. Katakanlah Baekhyun aneh, karena sedetik yang lalu ia marah marah, selanjutnya ia menjadi melankolis.

"Tapi aku tak bisa..." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Ah, perasaan sialan."

Ia memang harus benar benar melupakan Park Chanyeol.

~461~

Baekhyun dan Jongdae sedang berjalan di koridor kelas XI di sekolahnya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae membawa tumpukan buku-buku bahasa milik teman-temannya untuk dibawa ke ruang guru. Letak ruang guru memang cukup jauh dari deretan kelas XI dan itu membuat guru-guru malas membawa buku seberat itu ke ruang guru dan memilih untuk minta tolong siswa untuk membawakannya.

"Jadi? Kau benar benar berniat untuk melupakan Park Chanyeol? Begitu saja? Kau tidak menyesal?" Ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk apa aku menyesal? Aku yakin aku bisa menggoda Park Chanyeol jika ia sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan tinggal serumah denganku. Kau tahu aku takkan tinggal diam."

"Yah Byun Baekhyun, kalian ini masih SMA, tahu!" Cerewet seorang Kim Jongdae, "Dan aku sudah tahu bahwa walaupun kau melupakan Chanyeol, kau akan tetap bisa membuat Kyungsoo menderita walaupun dengan cara lain."

"Ngg, iya juga ya. Kau benar." Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

"HEI! AWAS-

Duak! Brak!

"BAEKHYUN!" Jongdae berteriak saat Baekhyun kejatuhan batu dari arena panjat tebing di atasnya. Baekhyun limbung, lalu ambruk. Jongdae melihat darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL!" pekik para siswa. Astaga, ternyata Chanyeol yang sedang panjat tebing terjatuh karena batu yang ia pijak tidak kuat, dan alhasil batu itu mengenai kepala Baekhyun yang ada di bawahnya. Chanyeol juga tidak sadarkan diri.

"OI! PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

~461~

_"Appa! Appa harus cepat pulang, ayo rayakan ulangtahunku bersama, appa!" Kyungsoo berteriak senang di ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat, sementara Baekhyun masih mengaduk-aduk sup rumput lautnya tanpa suara._

_ "Baiklah, aku tunggu ya, appa!" Kyungsoo lalu menutup teleponnya. Ekspresi bahagia masih terpatri jelas di wajah Kyungsoo. _

_ Segala macam makanan tersedia di meja makan keluarga Byun kala itu. Mulai dari cake, sup rumput laut, hingga cookies masakan Bibi Yoo. Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Byun terlihat sangat senang, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia dipaksa hadir di meja makan untuk merayakan ulangtahun ke 15 Kyungsoo, sementara besok ia ada ujian fisika menanti. Nyonya Byun mengancam tidak akan memberi Baekhyun uang tambahan jika Baekhyun tidak hadir._

_ "Baekhyun, tersenyumlah sedikit." ucap Nyonya Byun yang digubris oleh Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas berat. _

_ "Appa lama sekali, ya." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak sabar. "Atau kutelpon lagi saja?"_

_ Drrrttt... drrrtt... _

_ Sebelum Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel milik Nyonya Byun, ponsel itu bergetar duluan, tanda ada telepon masuk. Nyonya Byun lalu mengangkat teleponnya, berbicara sebentar, lalu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget._

_ "A...APA!?" Air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Nyonya Byun. "TIDAK MUNGKIN! ASTAGA.."_

_ Nyonya Byun menjauhkan ponselnya dengan perlahan, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Nyonya Byun memandang kedua anaknya dengan terisak._

_ "A...anak-anak... appa kalian..._

_ ...kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang... dan ia meninggal..."_

"APPA!" Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpinya akan masa lalu. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya yang berbalutkan perban. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia lalu menangis, teringat akan kejadian masa lalu yang berharap bisa ia lupakan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu Baekhyun siuman sambil berbincang-bincang pun tersentak saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangun dan menjerit keras. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sontak berdiri, menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, hyung!?" Kyungsoo bertanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo, menjadi ingat akan mimpinya dan masa lalunya. Kebencian itu tetap ada, bersarang di hati Baekhyun dan semakin membuncah setiap harinya. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hidup dengan nyaman setelah menyebabkan kematian appa-nya? Baekhyun sungguh tak habis pikir.

"KAU!" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo sambil masih menangis, "PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU!"

"H-hyung, ada ap-

"Kalau bukan karena kau... appa tidak akan pulang lebih cepat... dan appa... appa tidak mungkin meninggal... INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Baekhyun membentak Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Ia menganggap karena Kyungsoo-lah sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah lagi.

"H-hyung... maaf... aku..." air mata tidak bisa lagi dibendung oleh Kyungsoo.

"SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU BERHARAP KAU TIDAK PERNAH LAHIR!"

Plak!

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

Apa barusan... Park Chanyeol baru saja menamparnya?

"Baek... Baekhyun-ah... aku..." Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak sengaja, ia berani bersumpah.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!"

Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar dari kamar rumah sakit menuju jalanan. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia membenci kedua namja itu. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung mengejar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun yang cerdik bersembunyi di jalan kecil di sebelah rumah sakit agar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi, dan dia bisa melarikan diri.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol berteriak mencari Baekhyun di seluruh koridor rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa bersalahnya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Kau dimana?" Begitu pula Kyungsoo, dia mencari-cari Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia yang masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian saat dirasa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak di halaman rumah sakit lagi. Baekhyun lalu berjalan tanpa arah. Pikirannya sedang kalut sekarang, air mata tak henti-hentinya turun di pipinya. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menjauh dari orang-orang itu (Baekhyun tidak sudi hanya untuk menyebut namanya).

Sebuah motor sport yang sedang melaju menuju rumah sakit pun berhenti karena melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya sedang berjalan di trotoar. Pengendara motor, Oh Sehun, langsung turun dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau. Sehun lalu membalik badan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa..." Kata kata Sehun terputus saat Baekhyun tiba tiba memeluknya dan menangis di dada bidangnya. Sehun tahu, ini bukan saatnya ia bertanya macam macam pada Baekhyun. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung bergetar Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah..." ucap Baekhyun sambil masih terisak di dada Sehun.

"Ya, Baek? Kau 'kan masih sakit, aku antar kau kembali ke rumah sakit, bagaimana? Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran seperti ini, Baek." Sehun mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan sayang, ia khawatir setengah mati saat mendengar dari Jongdae bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang ia malah melihat Baekhyun berkeliaran di trotoar menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Ja-jangan! Kumohon, jangan." Baekhyun kembali bersembunyi di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun mengerti, Baekhyun mungkin punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia tidak mau kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan sekarang bukan waktunya Sehun bertanya.

"Hah... baiklah. Kita ke apartmentku, bagaimana? Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran jika sedang sakit, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Sehun lalu melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada Baekhyun. Sehun menggonceng Baekhyun dengan motornya menyusuri jalanan Seoul menuju ke apartmentnya. Apartment Sehun terletak di kawasan elit chungdam-dong, dan sangat mewah, tidak seperti apartment pada biasanya.

Setelah 10 menit melaju dengan motornya, Sehun lalu sampai di apartmentnya. Sehun lalu memapah Baekhyun menuju ke lantai 4 nomor 494. Sehun lalu merebahkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya, dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah disini dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas dan bubur hangat." Sehun mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun lalu keluar dan menutup kamarnya.

~461~

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan Seoul, tak henti-hentinya mencari Baekhyun disana-sini. Chanyeol sudah bertanya ke teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun, namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana Baekhyun berada. Sungguh, ia sangat merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan Jongdae yang notabene sahabat Baekhyun pun tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

_ "Kim Jongdae, kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu rumah Jongdae sesaat setelah Jongdae membuka pintunya. _

_ "Lho? Bukannya dia di rumah sakit?" Jongdae memandang Chanyeol heran. Memang Baekhyun mau kemana lagi? Baekhyun 'kan masih sakit, jadi wajar 'kan jika dia masih di rumah sakit?_

_ "Baekhyun kabur." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat._

_ "HAH? Kenapa!?" Jongdae menutup mulutnya sendiri, kaget atas kata kata Chanyeol barusan._

_ "A..aku.. menamparnya karena membentak Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol berkata dengan tergagap. Jongdae makin membelalakkan matanya, amarahnya pada namja di depannya ini semakin meluap-luap._

_ "Brengsek! Kau tidak tahu semua penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini, dan kau seenaknya menamparnya!? Baekhyun membenci Kyungsoo dengan alasan! Dunia selalu tidak adil padanya, selalu memihak Kyungsoo daripada dia. Belum cukupkah penderitaannya selama 17 tahun ini!? Kau benar benar brengsek, Park Chanyeol!" Jongdae membentak Chanyeol dengan menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. _

_ "Apa maksudmu? Alasan apa? Jelaskan padaku, Jongdae."_

_ Jongdae menghela nafas kasar, dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Chanyeol. "Sejak Kyungsoo lahir, semua dalam hidup Baekhyun berubah."_

_ "Orangtuanya, saudara saudaranya, bahkan teman temannya selalu memprioritaskan Kyungsoo daripada dirinya. Semuanya terasa tidak adil bagi Baekhyun, namun adil bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendapatkan segalanya, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Pada suatu hari Kyungsoo ulanngtahun, dan meminta appanya pulang lebih cepat. Appanya menyanggupinya. Namun pada saat perjalanan pulang, appanya kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun selalu menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas kematian appanya, karena Kyungsoo-lah Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang appa lagi." Jongdae memberi jeda pada ceritanya._

_ "Bahkan sekarang, orang yang dicintai Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo, bahkan orang itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membantunya mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, orang yang sangat dibencinya."_

_ Chanyeol tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir Jongdae. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun... menyukai dirinya? Dan dirinya malah meminta Baekhyun untuk membantunya mendapatkan Kyungsoo. _

_ Jongdae benar, mungkin Park Chanyeol benar-benar orang brengsek._

Baekhyun entah dimana, dan parahnya Baekhyun masih sakit.

Park Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia. Harusnya ia juga memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun yang baru saja ditinggal oleh ayahnya, bukannya malah terbawa emosi dan menampar Baekhyun.

Drrrtt drrrt

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, ada pesan dari Kim Jongdae.

_From : Kim Jongdae_

_Friday, 24 April 2015 ; 17.53 PM_

_Aku tahu seseorang yang dekat dengan Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun akan kesana._

_Oh Sehun, kelas X MIA 8, Star Empire Apartment, Chungdam-dong._

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Jongdae, Chanyeol langsung memutar mobilnya dengan cepat menuju kawasan chungdam-dong. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lari lagi darinya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Menyelesaikan tentang perasaannya yang kalut akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa lebih nyaman bersama Baekhyun ketimbang bersama Kyungsoo, kekasihnya sendiri. Karakter Baekhyun yang _easy-going _sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Dan, oh astaga-akhir akhir ini Chanyeol sangat suka memandang wajah manis Baekhyun. Dan ia pun sadar, jika perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo hanyalah perasaan kagum, bukan cinta. Dan betapa bodohnya ia, ia baru menyadarinya baru baru ini.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana Oh Sehun berada. Setelah tahu bahwa Oh Sehun ada di apartment nomor 494, Chanyeol langsung berlari lagi. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Chanyeol sampai di depan apartment bernomor 494 itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menekan bel.

"Siapa?" Oh Sehun membukakan pintunya.

"Apakah Baekhyun ada di sini!?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun dengan buru-buru. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau siapanya Baekhyun?"

"A-aku... temannya. Ya, aku temannya." Chanyeol berkata setenang mungkin. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung masuk ke dalam dan bertemu Baekhyun, namun itu akan sangat terlihat tidak sopan.

"Baiklah, masuklah. Baekhyun sedang tidur sekarang." Sehun lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol masuk, lalu melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun tidak merespon, masih tertidur. Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Baekhyun. Jemari nya terangkat untuk mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

"Aku minta maaf, aku mulai mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Namun bolehkah aku egois sekali ini saja? Aku ingin mendapatkan hatimu, Baek, dan menjaganya selamanya."

Baekhyun yang merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya erat, mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Pusingnya sudah berangsur-angsur mereda karena efek sehabis tidur tadi. Baekhyun lalu membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa orang yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol!?" Baekhyun buru-buru melepas genggaman Chanyeol. "Mau apa kau kesini!?"

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh penekanan dan kembali meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia genggam dengan lembut kedua tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar benar minta maaf telah menamparmu tanpa mengetahui apapun, Baek. Aku akui aku memang orang paling brengsek. Maukah kau memaafkan orang brengsek ini, Baek? Kau boleh menghukumku sesukamu." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"A...aku.."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi. Aku bisa gila jika kau terus terusan marah padaku, Baek. Kumohon."

"Hah... baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya agar memandang kearahnya.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman manisnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Apakah ini mimpi? Bagaimana bisa?

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya.

"Chanyeol, cubit pipiku." mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Auw, sakit, Yeol!" Baekhyun mengelus-elus pipinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ta...tapi, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku hanya mengaguminya Baek, bukan mencintainya. Maafkan aku karena terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Dan yang benar benar aku cintai adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ta...tapi, Yeol..."

"Baekhyun-hyung, Chanyeol-hyung. Aku merestui kalian berdua. Chanyeol-hyung, kita putus mulai hari ini. Dan Baekhyun-hyung, aku mendapat beasiswa ke China mulai bulan depan, jadi kau tidak perlu menghindariku lagi. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua, hyung..." Kyungsoo muncul secara tiba-tiba di ambang pintu kamar Sehun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika Baekhyun mungkin saja ke apartment Sehun, dan langsung menuju apartment Sehun. Namun saat ia ingin masuk ke kamar Sehun, ia mendengar semua percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah menduga semua ini, pasalnya jika ia dan Chanyeol berkencan, Chanyeol terlihat canggung dengannya. Namun jika dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa tertawa sangat lepas.

"Kyu...Kyungsoo..."

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun lalu berlari dan menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun memeluknya? Baekhyun yang tidak sudi dengan hanya berdekatan dengannya, kini memeluknya?

"Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu iri denganmu, dan tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu karena kematian appa. Aku harusnya sadar, bahwa kematian appa murni karena kecelakaan. Aku juga sadar, selama ini aku hanya mencari seseorang untuk dibenci atas kematian appa. Maafkan aku, adikku." Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Apa yang barusan dikatakan Baekhyun?

Dia memanggil Kyungsoo... adik?

"H-hyung... aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Sungguh, kau tak perlu minta maaf, hyung. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

"Terimakasih banyak, Kyungsoo. Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Jadi Baekhyun dan namja itu sudah menjadi kekasih?" Sehun yang tadi sedang memasak sekarang sudah berada di pintu kamarnya. Sehun menatap luka kearah mata Baekhyun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hatinya sakit saat mendengar semuanya.

"Sehun, ak-aku..."

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Namun aku lebih senang jika kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Aku akan melepasmu, Baek. Berbahagialah dengan namja itu." Sehun lalu merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun juga balas memeluk Sehun. Ternyata Sehun lebih dewasa daripada perkiraannya.

"EHEM!" Chanyeol berdehem keras. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mengerti langsung melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh.

"Tapi, jika namja itu membuatmu menangis, aku tak akan segan segan akan merebutmu darinya." Ucap Sehun, menatap horror kearah Chanyeol.

"Dalam mimpimu, ck." Chanyeol lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif.

~461~

_**3 years later...**_

__Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah megucap janji pernikahan sebulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo masih berada di China, namun dari kabar yang diterima Baekhyun, ia akan dilamar oleh kekasihnya yang juga orang Korea yang belajar di China. Nyonya Byun mewanti wanti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar segera cepat cepat mengadopsi anak karena Nyonya Byun sudah tak sabar menimang cucu.

"Baek, sudah mandi?" Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ranjang mereka melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe.

"Sudah. Dan Yeol, apakah kau yang menghabiskan shampoo strawberryku?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan itu lantas berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Entah mengapa sekarang Baekhyun-nya terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya.

"Maaf, sayang. Kita sedang kehabisan shampoo." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum seductive. Chanyeol mengendus leher Baekhyun yang wangi setelah mandi. "Kau wangi sekali, Baek."

"C-Chanyeol-ah..."

"You. Me. Bed. Now."

Dan itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

_** -FIN-**_

__Hahaha, haha, ha-_-

Maaf ye, ff ini buruk banget astaga. Rock aja yang nulis agak gimana gitu-_-

Sebenernya pengen bikin adegan ensi(?) tapi rock ga berani heheh. Masih dibawah umur qaqa, dan rock ga pernah nulis ensi sebelumnya =w= tapi suka baca sih /plak

Btw, makasih buat neli amelia, Fangfara, SilverWhite98, ChanBaekVirus, Richa Byun926, ByunViBaek, Cactus93, Re-Panda68, hunniehan, baekfrappe, VviPExotic46, restikadena, Byul Hun.K yang udah review di ff rock sebelumnya! :D Kalian luar biasa~~~

Dan buat siders... ah sudahlah, rock lelah T^T


End file.
